


Park

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Love, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sick Fic, Talking, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Taking place after Eddie, the Patient, Richie takes Eddie on a walk through the park.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 21





	Park

Walking through the beautiful park a certain couple could not stop laughing. Their hysterics even caused them to stumble around, nearly tripping over a parked baby carriage. They weren’t drunk. Richie was having a good time entertaining Eddie with many puns he had been thinking up for his performances.

Eddie needed to sit down on the bench feeling as if his ribs would collapse. Laughing too much made his insides hurt. Anytime their laughter was starting to seize all it took was a short stare and Richie snorted making Eddie laugh hysterically all over again.

“eNOUGH WITH YOUR PUNS!” Eddie just barely argued as he held his stomach. Now, he had to stop. Breathing through his nose, Eddie calmed himself down.

Richie settled down and sat next to his husband on the park bench, placing an arm around his shoulder. The air was a tad chilly but it didn’t disturb the men. In fact, there were many other people out to enjoy this gorgeous Saturday. That was the pain having to work or being sick. You couldn’t get outside to enjoy the fresh air.

“Did we get to cuddle at all this winter?” Richie asked Eddie. Of course, L.A. winter was different from what Eddie was used to in New York, holidays were still an important time to be together.

Eddie shook his head, frowning. “Not much. Not counting sleeping together, we only cuddled under the blanket on Christmas night. But, that was last year.”

Richie sighed. “We’ve been busy.”

“I know,” Eddie laid his head down on Richie’s shoulder.

A little smile curled up Eddie’s face as he stared at the water lightly hitting the shore. People trickled passed every now and then. It felt so peaceful. Richie missed that feeling of contentedness. He hadn’t been feeling overly happy for some time now having to be away from Eddie. Now he felt like a new man again.

“Does your school ever allow bring your husband to work day?” Richie asked fixing his gaze back on Eddie.

Eddie giggled knowing what Richie was getting at. “They might, but I think you’d be too much of a distraction.”

“Distraction?” Richie asked, amused. “I won’t distract your students! I promise! I’ll behave like a good doggy and sit in the corner!”

Eddie lightly tapped his leg, giggling. “Not my students! Me!”

“Oooohh!” Richie understood completely, even licking his lips. “You’re worried I’ll get all frisky and slip into your pants during the biology lesson.”

“Would you stop it! And I teach history, smartass!” It didn’t help that Eddie was still smiling only seconds from laughing once more. Or that Richie’s hand was still resting on his knee. Eddie stared at the intimate touch and smiled brightly. His eyes sparkled like the water glistening from the sun.

“It’s great to finally get out, huh?” Richie asked Eddie.

“Yeah. I hate how being sick makes you feel miserable.”

“Oh, don’t remind me of that,” Richie sighed. He averted his eyes. “I could just feel how sick you were. Tossing, moaning, and crying. It was agony.”

Eddie moved closer. He put his head on his shoulder. “You were a good doctor.”

“Learned everything from you!”

Eddie brought his head back up to look at Richie with this look of pure adoration. Richie loved that look. “When you woke me up at school and I saw you, I could have sworn you were an angel.”

Richie snorted. “You envision me as an angel?”

“You’re the most glorious sight, Rich.” Eddie glossed over Richie’s frame, fixating on Richie’s bulky chest. His stomach didn’t match that, but who could complain? That’s what Eddie loved about him.

“You gonna tell your principal on Monday?”

Eddie looked at Richie strangely, almost cautious. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, she told me you were a little school girl whenever you talked about me,” Richie’s voice fluttered, rolling his eyes to the sky.

Eddie blushed. He rolled his eyes.

Nothing else needed to be said. They were purely content as Eddie sat back against Richie’s shoulder listening to the little waves hit against the rocks.

“Can we go home now?” Eddie quietly asked his husband after some time. Although he adored this view of the lake, Eddie yearned to be alone with Richie. He would never admit that he enjoyed the horrid days when he was sick, but he would never give up the time he spent with his husband. This time Richie had the chance to play the doctor’s role. And he did a fine job. Richie still continued to be so doting, holding him tenderly around his hip.

Richie smirked at him. They had been sitting on the bench in the park for a while. It was best to get home now. He did have a delicious plan for dinner tonight.

Standing up, their knees cracking as they did, the husbands strode down the pathway, holding hands.

The pond was so beautiful. And it was just them to enjoy it. This was the first weekend where it was just the two of them spending time together in a while. Feeling a small wave of guilt, Richie vowed to have more weekends free. Eddie was far more important. He was his husband after all. It was his duty to take care of him.

“We should come here more,” Richie suggested.

“What if we went for a walk every day after I finish work? You could drop me off in the morning if you need the car and then you can pick me up at the end of the day.”

Richie hummed, staring into his eyes. “Don’t know if I can wait that long.”

Eddie leaned against him, kissing his cheek. “I’m not sure if I could even focus when I return to work on Monday.”

“That a boy!” Richie cheered him. “Least you’re getting yourself back into that mindset!”

Eddie’s eyes briefly dipped to the ground. Then he was distracted by two young girls jump roping and singing a little song

“Do you think my students are ashamed of me?” He asked Richie.

Richie raised his eyebrow, surprised. “Come on, Eds, your kids think the same thing whenever one of them barfs in school!”

“Yeah, but this time it’s different. I’m their teacher! They look up to me!”

Richie shrugged. “Then it’s a learning lesson.”

“What do you mean?” Eddie blinked in confusion. 

“Well, since they look up to you, it means that they won’t come to school sick anymore. They don’t want to get you sick again.”

Eddie was quiet, thinking, staring into Richie’s eyes. A big smile creased along his face, unable to help it. Richie was so adoring, humble, and smart. And he was all his. 

Of all the moments he felt the urge to knock themselves in the dirt and make love to him. It had been so long. He craved to stare at Richie as he lay on top of him, basking in their connection.

“Hey, you feelin’ alright?” Richie caught his attention. They were almost at the car now.

“Y-yeah, just thinking,” Eddie confirmed, clearing his throat.

They buckled themselves in. “’ Cause I know that smile,” Richie told him flashing him a grin.

“Do you?” Eddie remarked slyly as they drove towards home.


End file.
